Thank You, Japan
by Nordics Need Love
Summary: A story into WW2, in OC Philippines' country.. Who is this Japan? He was different, cruel and shows no mercy. JapanXPhilippines.. You have been informed.. T because I'm not sure.


**AN: YAAAY! It's my first Hetalia story, let alone a one-sho with my fave OC, Philippines! Thts is about what happened during WW2, in my eyes. I won't believe Japan did those horrible things on purpose. So, read! NOW!**

**Disclaimer; Me no own Hetalia. Just the story plot.**

* * *

Maria Clara dela Cruz, or Philippines, was currently facing the terrible times of World War 2. Japan went to her country and started ruling a tyrant government. Day by day, more of Philippines' citizens fell to the Japanese guns.

Philippines couldn't believe it. Before, Japan used to be so nice and caring. Now, all traces of his past self were gone. THIS Japan was cruel, bloodlust, and showed no mercy. And what was with his clothes? Before, Japan's clothes used to be pure white. Now, it's dark as the midnight sky. Philippines just dismissed the weird dark clothing as Japan's war clothes.

One rainy day into the war, Japan had ordered for his soldiers to keep Philippines captive in an abandoned mobile prison. The soldiers knocked on the nation's door. "Come out and surrender at once! We are under the orders of Japan to put you somewhere where he can keep an eye on you." Philippines shouted, "Never! As long as I'm standing, I will not give in to that person's will!"

To Philippines' horror, the guards started to try to break the door down. Philippines searched frantically for a hiding spot in the leaky, dark house, but she found none. The Japanese soldiers broke down the door just when Philippines grabbed her two arnis sticks. They weren't her best ones, but they'll have to do.

The Japanese soldiers faced Philippines with their guns. The weak nation realized that her arnis sticks were no match for their guns, but she tried anyway. Philippines charged and started hitting them move after move with her sticks, but one of the soldiers got a hold on her arm. Oh, crap.

The soldiers dragged Philippines to the mobile prison. But, she didn't give in to their plans TOO easily. After all, Philippines is STILL a nation. To the soldiers' dismay, Philippines bit and kicked the whole way, her citizens' freedoms giving her the strength to do so.

Sadly, Lady Luck never intended Philippines to be free by just doing childish things like biting and kicking. Before she knew it, the worn down nation was locked in a mobile prison. Philippines grabbed the iron bars of her new sanctuary and looked at the outside world. Sure enough, a person was walking towards her prison with a cruel grin plastered to his face. It was none other than Japan, with his dark clothes and sickening new personality.

Philippines stared at Japan with pure hatred in her glare. How can the man she trusted enough to call 'Kuya' and secretly had a liking to turn into...this... Monster? It was disgusting. Japan just smirked at the sight of Philippines in the rusty cage, weak and helpless. The two just stood there, looking each other over with hate or smug satisfaction.

Japan spoke, "So. The 'Great Philippines'. Look at this place. It just makes me sad to see that this is what you have turned out. You fought two strong countries! I expected someone tougher, but I overestimated you. Such a shame." The whole time, he was cleaning off the blood from his katana. Philippines shivered, knowing that the blood came from her people.

Philippines retorted back, "Who are you? You used to be kind, helpful, and courteous! Where is the old you? I miss that Japan. My Kuya..." Her voice started wavering, but she forced herself not to cry. Japan snorts and says, "Oh, poor Philippines. Sorry, that old and boring me is gone. Now, there's only me left. My people and I will rule this world!"

Just then, a weak voice in the distance calls out, "Piri-tan!" Philippines froze, recognizing the voice, also catching the pain in the speech. Apparently, Japan noticed it too, because they both turned to the direction of the voice. Their eyes found yet another Japan, the one Philippines came to love. Dressed in his white clothes, now stained with a bit of blood and torn.

Philippines gasped. Another Japan? What is this madness? The new Japan came up to the cage and cried, "Piri-tan! Oh, I'm so sorry!" Then he turned to the cruel Japan and said, "You... You did this? How could you? Trapping a girl in a prison, killing her people, the awful march. I should have killed you when I got the chance!"

Philippines interrupted, "I'm sorry, but WHAT is going on?" The dark-clothed Japan turns to her and smiles. "I am Dark Japan. Japan's evil twin. We were separated at birth for some reasons, but you don't need to know that. One time in World War 1, Japan and I met up again in the battlefield, one-on-one. We fought, and this old sap here won. Being the 'sweet' and 'kind' person he is, Japan let me go. Without any punishments."

Japan just stared at his twin with pure malice in his glare and aura. "It was a huge mistake. I let my evil counterpart go without punishment. I should have figured that he would come back. This horrible excuse of a person allied with my boss on plans to take over the world. So, at World War 2, they put the plan into action. First, they locked me in a cell, barely giving me food. Then, they started to take over countries."

Dark Japan smiles and says, "Oh please stop. Can I continue? I like telling this part. So, I decided on capturing you first. It was pretty easy. That day still makes me laugh. Then came the tyranny. The killings, that march. It was all a part of a plan for world domination. Two days ago, I got a call from the boss I was allied with. Japan escaped prison, but not without wounds. I figured he would die from blood loss before he got here. That was bad overlooking on my part. Now, let's have another duel. Winner gets the girl. Loser has to kill himself."

Both Japans took out their katanas. I grabbed white Japan's sleeve and begged, "Stop! Don't do this, please! You are weaker than him! You will lose for sure!" Japan just halfheartedly smiles at me and says, "Who do you think taught him how to duel with katanas? I taught him a little bit, but I have my own secrets." I smiled a little and let go.

Dark Japan orders some guards to move my mobile cage to where he and his brother will fight. I watch from where I am, tense to figure out who wins and who loses. Finally, they started.

The person wins if they make their opponent fall down. Japan and his twin were at it, slashing and clanging swords. It was almost too horrible to watch, but I had to figure out who won. As the two men fight, I could hear them talking as well.

Dark Japan grunts, "Why hope to win? You're too weak. Just give up, old man!" Japan fires back, "For your information, we are the same age. So, that also makes you an old man." Dark Japan snorts and replies, "Oh, whatever. You will lose! Just give up, would you?" Japan almost hits the ground, but pushes back. He says, "I won't give up. You deserve to die for what you did to Philippines!"

At that sentence, Philippines blushes despite the temperature. She starts thinking. Japan's risking his life for her. But, the imprisoned nation quickly shrugged it off. Japan's not just fighting for her. He's fighting for the future of the nations. Philippines smiles at the thought, but she hears a thud at the direction of the two fighting men. Who could have won? Philippines turned around to see Dark Japan on the ground, with Japan stepping on his chest.

Philippines gasped, tears of joy threatened to spill oh her face. Japan looked weary, but with a look of satisfaction. He helped Dark Japan up and said, "Keep to your promise. Loser kills himself." Dark Japan grunts and walks a few feet from his opponent. He positions his own katana, ready to pierce his chest area. Philippines gasps in horror as Dark Japan stabs himself, his agonizing cry ringing through her ears. Japan just looks on with a guilty look.

Then, Japan's eyes caught sight of Philippines in the cage. He orders some guards to lock Dark Japan up until he dies and to set the locked nation free. They give Japan the keys to unlock the prison himself. As Japan opens the door to the prison, Philippines tackle him. The tears finally go down her face. The two fall to the floor in a heap. Philippines just cried in Japan's shoulder as he rubs her back comfortingly.

The whole time, Japan just repeatedly mumbles, "I'm sorry." into Philippines' ear. She just let's go and says, "I was so afraid! NEVER do that again!" Japan sighs and answers, "My dear, I will repeat that just to save you. I'll do anything to not let you be in harm's way. You're too precious." Philippines looks at Japan with wonder in her face. "So you-" Philippines gets cut off by Japan's lips on hers.

The two kiss until they separate for oxygen. Japan just smiles and says, "Yes, I love you." Philippines smiles back and replies, "I love you back. Thank you, Japan."

* * *

**AN: As you have read, I am a JapanXPhilippines shipper, or Piripan. Whatever floats your boat. So, please review, like, and check out my other Hetalia story. It's called, "The Pearl of the Orient receives Letters!" Thank you! **

**-MusicRockerz, out!**


End file.
